I'll Wait Forever and a Lifetime to Find I'm Not Alone (traduction)
by Adalas - Elie Bluebell
Summary: Après la mort de sa mère, Steve ne va définitivement pas bien. Il n'avait pas prévu - mais peut-être aurait-il dû s'y attendre - l'intervention de Bucky. (Stucky pre-serum)


**Auteure** : ghostlywhitedirewolf

 **Traductrice** : Adalas

 **Disclaimers** : rien est à moi sauf la traduction. La fic anglaise est disponible sur AO3

 **Note de la traductrice** : Un OS hurt/comfort avec du fluff que j'ai trouvé très touchant et dont l'auteure m'a aimablement confirmé son autorisation pour le traduire.

* * *

\- Steve, qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?

Steve grogna en ouvrant les yeux et eut du mal à trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour lever sa tête des coussins du canapé.

\- Bucky ? marmonna-t-il, sa tête pulsant tandis que son meilleur ami ouvrait les rideaux et que la soudaine lumière de l'appartement lui blessait les yeux.

\- Bon Dieu, Steve.

Le visage de Bucky apparut soudainement à quelques centimètres de celui de Steve, sa main se posant sur le front du garçon plus petit.

Steve répéta le nom de son ami, s'appuyant sur la main qui reposait légèrement sur sa tête, comme si le contact pouvait soulager la douleur derrière ses yeux et dans le reste de son corps.

Bucky fronça les sourcils, des rides apparurent sur son front tandis qu'il examinait la scène avant de soupirer :

\- Aller, punk, pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ?

\- J'vais bien, Bucky. Me fais pas la morale.

Steve suivit du regard les mouvements de Bucly tandis qu'il se relevait et le fixait.

\- Tu vas bien ?! cingla Bucky. Sérieusement ?! T'es en maillot de corps, t'as clairement pas bougé de là depuis que tu es rentré de l'enterrement. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais rester avec moi. Ça ne posait pas de problème, Steve. Je pensais que tu voulais juste un peu de temps pour faire le point, pas que tu voulais t'enfoncer. Regarde-toi, Steve. Il fait un froid de canard là-dedans et j'ai pu entendre ta respiration depuis la porte, tu trembles et tu as mine terrible. Tu penses que ta mère aurait voulu que tu te laisse mourir de chagrin ?

Steve grimaça tandis qu'il se relevait, ignorant la vague de vertiges et de nausées provoquées par le mouvement.

\- Je ne suis pas... Sa tête lui tourna. Je ne suis pas en train de me tuer Bucky.

\- Bordel, non ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Lève-toi.

Bucky s'avança, sa voix était pleine de colère mais son toucher était doux tandis qu'il aidait Steve à se mettre debout.

Steve s'appuya lourdement contre lui, ressentant enfin tous les symptômes que Bucky avait décelés.

Il soupira puis toussa, la toux devint rapidement plus violente jusqu'à secouer sa petite stature. Le bras de Bucky était serré autour de sa taille, soutenant son corps parcourut de spasmes.

\- Aller, punk, murmura doucement Bucky, on va te mettre au lit et te réchauffer. A quand remonte ton dernier repas ?

\- Je... Steve fronça les sourcils.

\- Exactement. Ta mère me tuerait si je te laisse dépérir. On va te mettre quelque chose de chaud avant que tu n'attrapes encore une pneumonie.

Moitié le conduisant, moitié le traînant à travers la chambre, Bucky l'assit sur le lit.

\- Bien, on va t'enlever ces vêtements et te donner ton pyjama, déclara Bucky en allant vers l'armoire qui contenait la majorité des vêtements de Steve.

Ce dernier attendit qu'il lui jette des affaires propres avant de retirer celles qu'il portait et de les donner à Bucky qui attendait, la main tendue pour les réceptionner.

\- Bien, mets-toi au lit, lui dit-il en déposant les vêtements sur le plancher avant de le pousser dans le lit et de tirer les couvertures sur lui, levant un doigt en l'air lorsque Steve ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Bucky secoua la tête :

\- Non, Steve. Ne dis pas ce que tu es sur le point de dire.

\- Je suis désolé, Bucky, murmura Steve, je ne veux pas être un boulet. Je ne voulais pas me rendre malade. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il faisait froid ici.

Il vit l'ourlet si particulier des lèvres de son ami frémir tandis qu'il l'observait presque avec tendresse puis il soupira :

\- Steven Grant Roger, tu n'es pas un boulet et je ne veux plus jamais entendre ça de ta bouche. Tu es stupide, oui. Mais tu n'es pas un boulet.

Bucky pressa doucement son épaule :

\- Maintenant, reste-là et laisse-moi te faire quelque chose à manger.

Steve hocha la tête.

\- Merci, Buck.

 **0o0 0o0 0o0**

Bucky s'activa dans la cuisine, prenant le peu d'ingrédients qu'il y avait dans les placards avant de les hacher et de les jeter dans une casserole sur le feu. Une soupe ferait l'affaire, la cuisine n'avait jamais été son fort, il savait les bases uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix après la mort de son père.

Il grimaça face à la décoction dans la casserole devant lui mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire sans quitter Steve pour faire des courses, ce qu'il n'était pas prêt de faire vu l'état de son ami.

Bucky remua la soupe jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit cuite puis la goûta rapidement. A son grand soulagement, elle n'était pas totalement immangeable.

Il en transvasa un peu dans un bol, retourna dans la chambre de Steve, et soupira à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Steve s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, l'air absolument misérable, les couvertures étroitement serrées autour de son corps mince.

Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'il tombe malade et l'appartement était froid et sombre. Bucky alluma le chauffage, soulagé qu'il démarre immédiatement. Steve ne pouvait pas le laisser en marche trop longtemps parce que ça irritait son asthme, mais Bucky pensa que réchauffer l'appartement était plus urgent que son asthme. Il devait juste garder un œil sur sa respiration.

\- Hey, punk, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, touchant doucement l'épaule de Steve.

Steve s'étira lentement de sa position actuelle et se redressa contre la tête de lit, la respiration laborieuse et le visage en sueur malgré ses frissons. Il accepta avec gratitude le bol de soupe que lui tendait Bucky, il commença à manger même si Bucky savait qu'il avait atteint un stade où il se sentait généralement trop mal pour beaucoup manger.

Après quelques cuillerées, Steve s'arrêta et repoussa le bol vers Bucky. Il ouvrit la bouche en secouant la tête :

\- Je ne peux pas en avaler d'avantage.

Bucky acquiesça et alla déposer le bol sur la table du salon, satisfait que Steve ait mangé quelque chose.

Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils quand Bucky revint, le fixant avec un regard presque effrayant.

\- Tu vas bien ? interrogea Bucky.

\- Pourquoi tu es toujours là, Buck ? demanda Steve en observant ses mains.

\- Je prends soin de toi, lui répondit simplement son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais.

\- Pourquoi je ne serais pas là ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais obligé d'être seul. J'aurais souhaité que tu viennes chez moi après l'enterrement de ta mère.

Bucky s'assis sur le bord du lit, la confusion clairement visible sur son visage.

\- Mais pourquoi Bucky ? Tu aurais pu t'en aller. Tu dis que je ne suis pas un boulet mais je le suis. Je ne suis utile pour personne. Je ne peux pas travailler, quoi que je fasse, je finis par tomber malade. Ma mère faisait toujours des heures supplémentaires pour pouvoir payer mes médicaments afin que je ne finisse pas à l'hôpital ou que je ne meurs pas.

Son discours s'acheva par une quinte de toux. Bucky attendit qu'elle soit finie, il tendit la main et serra celle de Steve tandis que ce dernier luttait pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Steve, je suis ici parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu n'es pas un boulet pour moi, pour ta mère ou pour qui que ce soit, insista Bucky.

Il secoua la tête, guettant le moment où Steve pourrait prendre la parole.

\- Tu es la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontrée, Stevie. Ne pense pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas un boulet pour elle et tu n'es pas un boulet pour moi.

Steve sembla encaisser lentement, examinant la main que tenait Bucky. Son visage était crispé par une expression d'angoisse :

\- Pourquoi elle est morte, Bucky ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi elle alors que je suis celui qui est toujours malade ? Ça aurait dû être moi, pas elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

Les mains de Bucky se déplacèrent sans sa permission, serrant les épaules de Steve, le secouant doucement :

\- Ne dis pas ça. Ne dis jamais ça. Tu ne mérites pas de mourir. Personne ne le mérite et ta mère n'aurait pas voulu ça. Elle aurait voulu que tu ailles bien. Que tu continues ta vie.

Bucky vit le moment où Steve succomba à son chagrin, il vit les larmes qui avaient été sur le point de déborder commencer à tomber.

\- Hey, hey, Steve.

Son bras enveloppa la frêle carrure de Steve, le serrant contre sa poitrine, l'y maintenant fermement tandis que son ami sanglotait, de gros sanglots qui s'échappaient de lui et qui, Bucky le savait, lui faisaient mal.

\- Ça va aller Stevie, tout ira bien. Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part, dit Bucky d'une voix apaisante, caressant le dos de Steve pour essayer de le calmer.

Steve s'agrippa à lui, serra ses mains sur la chemise de Bucky et enfouit son visage dans la large poitrine tandis qu'il pleurait.

Bucky continua à tracer des cercles réconfortants dans le dos de son ami, chuchotant des excuses dans les cheveux blonds jusqu'à ce que Steve ait repris un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il en s'extrayant doucement des bras de Bucky.

\- Ne le sois pas.

Bucky secoua la tête, gratifiant Steve d'un petit sourire :

\- On ne peut pas être fort tout le temps.

Steve lui rendit faiblement son sourire et, même s'il avait toujours l'air brisé, Bucky ne releva pas et lui ébouriffa avec espièglerie les cheveux, sa main s'attarda sur son front, sentant la chaleur irradiante d'une fièvre.

Bucky espérait qu'il était arrivé suffisamment tôt pour empêcher que la maladie ne se développe. La dernière chose dont Steve avait besoin c'était qu'une pneumonie vienne se rajouter à sa liste d'ennuis.

\- Je ne voulais pas me rendre malade, Buck. Je n'ai même pas senti le froid, insista Steve.

\- Tu as de la fièvre, déclara doucement son ami, espérons qu'elle va vite retomber et que tu seras rétabli bientôt pour que je puisse te botter le cul pour avoir été un tel idiot.

Steve sourit à nouveau et Bucky fut heureux de constater que ce sourire atteignait ses yeux.

\- Tu ne pourras pas me botter le cul même si tu le voulais, James Buchanan Barnes.

\- Bien sûr que je ne pourrais pas, rit Bucky en lui faisant un clin d'œil, tu devrais te reposer.

Steve acquiesça et Bucky se releva pour retourner dans le salon mais la main de Steve se tendit pour attraper la manche de sa chemise.

\- Tu restes ? S'il te plaît ?

Bucky soupira en voyant le visage de Steve et ses yeux suppliants avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était vaincu.

\- Bien. Pousse-toi, punk. Je ne vais pas m'installer là comme une bonne femme obséquieuse, lui dit-il en retirant ses chaussures et en attendant que Steve se décale avant de monter dans le lit à côté de lui comme ils l'avaient fait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Steve se pressa contre lui tandis que Bucky commençait à tracer des cercles dans son dos.

\- Crétin, répliqua calmement Steve, sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller et Bucky rit doucement.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, dit Steve en levant les yeux.

Bucky secoua la tête :

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ? Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Steve sourit et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Bucky, écoutant ses battements de cœur réguliers et sentant les lents mouvements de la respiration de l'autre homme.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, l'épuisement l'ayant finalement rattrapé après l'adrénaline de son coup d'éclat, le laissant mou dans les bras de Bucky.

\- Dors, Steve.

La voix douce de Bucky fut la dernière chose que Steve entendit tandis que le monde devenait flou et disparaissait autour de lui. Et il savait sans aucun doute que les choses iraient mieux parce que, malgré tout, il n'était pas seul.

Il avait Bucky.


End file.
